This application concerns improvements in reciprocating engines of spark ignition, compression ignition, or other means of providing pressure to the piston and in particular concerns novel configuration of and physical relationship between the piston and output shaft (crankshaft) through a rotating assembly that more efficiently converts the linear motion of the piston to circular motion, therefore yielding an increased amount of working power from less fuel.
Reciprocating engines have long been known and widely used. Reciprocating engines using internal combustion cycles of various types go back to before the turn of the last century. Today the most common form of reciprocating engines is the internal combustion engine also often known as a piston engine that uses one or more pistons to convert pressure into a rotating motion. Today most reciprocating engines use one of three types of internal combustion cycles, the Otto cycle (four stroke cycle), Diesel cycle or two stroke cycle which uses the combustion of petrol, alcohol, diesel fuel, oil or gaseous type fuels inside the cylinder to provide pressure to the pistons. Reciprocating engines that are powered by pressurized fluid, compressed air, steam or other hot gasses are also still used in some applications today. Though reciprocating engines have achieved considerable popularity and commercial success, there has been a continuing need to increase the efficiency of engines to produce more working power from less fuel.